1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brushes for cleaning bottles and, more particularly, to a multi-element brushing device for cleaning each of the multiple components of a bottle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The are a number of different, well known types of baby bottles; however, each bottle configuration typically includes a container component for storing infant formula, expressed breast milk or other liquid, and a nipple component that is sealable to the container component. Moreover, there are particular embodiments of baby bottles that include a straw component extending within the interior of the container component and being in communication with the nipple component. Baby bottles are generally reusable and must therefore be cleaned between uses. The process of cleaning the different components of a baby bottle can be cumbersome due to the relatively confined spaces included in each of the components.
There have been attempts to create a bottle and nipple brush in the past in an effort to provide a sufficient bottle cleaning device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,863 to Dunn discloses a combined bottle and nipple cleaning brush utensil. The Dunn nipple cleaning brush is storable within the handle portion of the brush, which can promote growth of bacteria and mold. Moreover, the Dunn utensil does not provide a cleaning brush suitable for cleaning a straw component of a bottle. While the Dunn brush utensil and other cleaning brushes are not without merit, there exists a need for a bottle brush cleaning device having a combination of at least three different types of brushes, including a container cleaning element, a nipple cleaning element, and one or more additional cleaning elements, and wherein each of the cleaning elements extend from an ergonomically shaped base that is easy to grasp with one hand and manipulate use of each of the cleaning elements without having to place down the device or reposition one's grip on the device.